Episode 7475 (25th November 2010)
Plot Oblivious Fiz is concerned that Colin will report John's identity theft if he realises they set the police onto him for the stalking. John tries to assure her that Colin won't grass. Michelle becomes suspicious of Carla's secret phone calls and redials the last number on the office phone. Michelle's puzzled to hear Peter's voice. She's further surprised when Carla lends her the keys to her car to run some errands. Kevin asks Pam to talk to Molly and convince her that he has no feelings for her. Pam accuses him of always acting selfishly but agrees to talk to Molly. Eddie brings Gary back home, where he's welcomed by Anna, Kirk and Izzy. Kirk hails Gary as a hero but Gary seems distant and unresponsive. Fiz tells John that she spoke to the police to stop them investigating the stalker and found they knew nothing about it. John pretends he didn't report it for fear of riling Colin. Pam tries to bring Molly to her senses. Molly refuses to listen, declaring she loves Kevin not Tyrone, and doesn't appreciate Pam's interference. Pam leaves. Gail and Audrey accompany David to the hospital where he is officially diagnosed with idiopathic epilepsy. David's gutted. Graeme turns up and points out that his illness will help his case in court. David puts on a brave face. John calls on Charlotte and explains how Colin's Joy mother is on the warpath. Charlotte's alarmed and clings to John. Michelle confides in Ciaran about Carla's calls to Peter. Ciaran's sure it's innocent. He questions Peter who gets angry and denies he's cheating on Leanne. Gary tells his parents that he has to visit Quinny's mother tomorrow. He refutes that he's a hero and states that if his luck had been different, he'd be dead instead of Quinny. Molly meets Pam in the Rovers and tells her she cannot stay in a loveless marriage. Charlotte nods off. As John searches for her keys to let himself out of the house, he discovers Chesney's key-ring in a drawer and realises that Charlotte's the mystery stalker. Fuming, John contemplates his next move. Cast Regular cast *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Jack Dobbs - Alex & Ellis Williamson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Consultant - Maxine Burth *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Underworld - Office *The Joinery *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Weatherfield General - Consultant's office and corridor *Charlotte Hoyle's house - Living room and hallway Notes *This episode was transmitted at 9.00pm in between two editions of I'm A Celebrity, Get Me Out of Here. *''TV Times'' synopsis: John is in for a shock when the identity of his stalker is revealed; Ciaran tackles Peter over the calls from Carla after Michelle becomes suspicious about her behaviour, and Kevin asks Pam to try to talk sense into Molly. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,350,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns